Liz's Story
by HerpDerp42
Summary: Throwing an O/C into the fullmetal alchemist story basically.


**Basically I get really bored in class so I tend to write zone out and write some fanfiction sometimes. I thought why not upload them here. So this is me throwing a character into the fma story. Note that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Liz hated her job. She used to love it. Being a State Alchemist, protecting people and using her skills to help the country. Her Alchemy was different than most. She was known as the military's assassin, called to kill when there was no other option. Liz was never opposed to her orders, seeing as most of the time she was sent out to capture, not to kill. The few times she actually did have to assassinate someone she justified her actions with the fact that she was killing corrupt men. She was a dog of the military.

Nonetheless, why was she here, killing so many innocent people? The Ishvalan War of Extermination had only started a few days ago but it felt like years. She stood in the battle field listening to the cries of both Ishvalans and soldiers alike. She looked down at her hands. They wouldn't stop shaking as she stared at them, stained red from the blood all the people she had killed. It was getting hard to make out the transmutation tattoos on her hands. Most assassins used guns or tools to allow them to strike from far away. Not for Liz, she used mainly her hidden blades and knives. If she ever needed to stand back she also had an arsenal of throwing knives at her disposal.

Liz squeezed her eyes shut trying to think back to the days before the war. Back to when she was a child, running around with her brother outside, wondering about what they were going to do when they were older. This certainly was not what she had in mind. A gun shot and a body thumping to the ground pulled Liz out of her thoughts. She looked and saw blood beginning to pour out of the now dead Ishvalans head. She looked up to a high building giving a little signal of thanks.

"The hawkseye." She muttered to herself. Everyone knew about her. She was a sniper who kept an eye on everyone, keeping them safe. And she never missed. Liz knew her as Riza Hawkeye. They had met in military school, quickly latching on to each other. Riza trying to teach Liz about guns and how to aim properly and Liz trying to explain the underrated-ness of knives

Liz breathed in and began running in the limited shadows. Her long brown hair was shoved into a bun to keep it out of her face. She spotted him right away, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. She had spent the past few days chasing after him, cleaning up the mess he would leave behind. She saw him extend his hand and without fail the snap of his fingers followed. Liz shut her eyes, trying to block out what she knew was happening. The building in front of her had exploded, burning the men that were inside of it.

Liz had to force herself to do the next part, her part. She clapped her hands together and covered her eyes with them, her green eyes turning to a more white/blue. She remembered back to when she had first developed this skill. Some thought of it as human transmutation, but it wasn't. Somehow she had come up with a way to see the essence of people, or their souls, making it easier to find people when an ordinary person's vision would be impaired. This was the reason she was the Spirit Alchemist.

The girl alchemist quickly ran past Mustang and into the cloud of smoke his explosion left behind. Her eyes glowed with the use of her alchemy. Liz spotted two blurs of light amongst the smoke, but one quickly faded, leaving only one person alive from the wreckage. She remembered her orders.

_"Find anyone alive and kill them before they make it to those doctors."_ Her superiors ordered her. The thought of those words made her want to puke. Never the less, these were her orders and she had to carry them out. She stalked quietly to the light and squeezed her eyes shut has she stuck her hidden blade into the man. She watched as his light faded away like the other, carefully putting him down as if he was a child. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly got up as she saw the smoke around her fade. The smell of the burnt corpses was already too much for her, she didn't have to see what they actually looked like.

"Elizabeth!" Mustang called out to her as she emerged from the building. His voice seemed weak; the war no doubtable was taking a toll on him as well. Liz began to run in the opposite direction, pretending she hadn't heard him. Roy was friends with her brother; she didn't need him reporting back to him about the state she was in. It was better for her brother to worry less about her. He needed to focus on making it out of here alive. Everyone did.

The bell rang signaling it was time for dinner. This was one of the hardest times for Liz to avoid her brother. She mostly just kept her hood on and found the most remote places. It was a wonder he didn't find her some days, they knew each other better than anyone.

A person sat down next to her and she nearly got up to make a run for it. Instead she took a breath to calm her anxieties and looked at who it was. The women looked around her age with short unkempt blond hair. Of course everyone's hair was unkempt. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually seen her own appearance. Liz recognized the woman at once.

"Thanks, for before. I don't know if I'd be here now if you hadn't had shot him." Liz told her. Deep down part of her wondered if she even meant it. Did she really want to be alive? She pushed the thought away. Of course she did, and she was going to make it out alive.

"No problem, just doing my job." She didn't look up. Liz understood why. It was the same reason she kept away from her brother. To hide their eyes, their eyes that were now held the gaze of a killer. Sure Liz had killed before, but she quickly doubled the amount of lives she took within the first day. She had lost count of the amount of people who were lost due to her actions.

"Apple pie." Liz said beneath her breath.

"hmm?" Riza looked up from her food.

"Apple pie. It's going to be the first thing I eat after I get home, a nice warm slice of apple pie. Hell maybe the whole damn pie if I want." She smiled to herself and looked up to Riza. "This hell is going to end, it has to end."

This was it. Liz had stayed up all night. This was the day she escaped the war. All it took was one person's corporation. Before leaving her tent she hastily braided her hair opposed to the bun she wore every other day. She ran, not stopping for anyone. Her eyes scanned over all the soldiers on the field, looking for the one person she did every day.

"Come on, come on." Liz said allowed, beginning to get frustrated with the fact she couldn't find Mustang. Her eyes widened when she finally spotted him. She quickly ducked into an alley and waited a few seconds before letting a whistle. Without pause, the Flame Alchemist turned toward the alley so Liz let a shorter whistle out and peeked her head out of the shadows to show there was no danger. He looked around and ran to the alley.

"What are you doing? Are you aware that your brother is starting to worry about you?" Liz noticed the hint of worry in his voice. A tingle of guilt went through her body; he must have been really worrying if it got through to Roy. When she looked in his eyes she noticed exactly what she noticed on Riza. The eyes. They were worn out, they looked, dead.

"I need you to do this for me okay?" Liz started. Mustang gave her a look to tell her to finish. His patience was running out. Liz gulped down some air. "I'm going to run into that building, and you're going to blow it up."

"What do you, that's suicide! I can't!" Liz grabbed his shoulders in desperation.

"I promise I'll be fine," She raised up the palm of her left hand, a newly tattooed transmutation circle was on it. "I'll block the fire from myself. It'll look like I died and I'll sneak out. I just, I just have to get out of here. I can't, I, I can't do it." She felt tears falling from her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Are you sure you can do it, stop the flames?" Mustang relaxed.

"Yea, I tried it out a few times last night with matches. It should hold up against the large scale."

"Hughes is going to kill me you know."

"You can tell him. When the war is over and you two make it back, tell him I'm still alive and I'm going to come back. I just have to sort out my life." Liz breathed out.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for your return." Liz smiled at him.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'll see you guys later. I promise." She said before running off in the direction of the building. She hopped in through a broken window hoping she wasn't spotted. She found spot to ready herself. Liz could almost imagine it happening, Mustang walking up toward the building, extending his hand and _snap_. Liz could hear the roar of the flames coming and she quickly clapped her hands together and trusted her left hand out to shield herself from the flames. _It's working. I'm going to make it out of here._ She felt happy for the first time days. So happy she didn't register the little piece of the ceiling fall and hit her on the head, knocking her out instantly and stopping her alchemy.

**Oh hi there, just adding in this little note about Liz's hidden blade, I took the weapon choice from Assassin's Creed so yea...I love the games and I really love hidden blades.**

**I'm not sure how frequent updates will be...depends on how much I don't pay attention in school...whoops.**


End file.
